


Chocolate Is Better Shared

by InkSplodge



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Chocolate, Easter, Easter Eggs, Established Relationship, F/F, Texting, The Style Of The Text And Break Is From The Inspiration Piece, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 15:30:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7763257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkSplodge/pseuds/InkSplodge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alana wakes up to knocking on her window. It's only then she realises it's Easter Sunday and didn't get Beverly anything in return.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate Is Better Shared

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Two Houses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1262719) by [Fantom_of_the_Fiction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantom_of_the_Fiction/pseuds/Fantom_of_the_Fiction). 



> Written two years ago at Easter, but I loved the fic it's inspired from so much, and since its on AO3, thought I would upload it.

Rubbing her eyes, Alana nearly rolled off her bed as she turned onto her stomach, moaning.

It was only 10am, which was too early to get up; seeing it was a Sunday and her lie-in day.

Pulling the covers back over her head, she perked her ears up as she heard a knocking. She grumbled, thinking it must just be for next door, until she heard it again.

Throwing the covers back, her eyes squinted at her window, where the sound was coming from.

Another knock came as she grumbled once more, getting out of bed to walk over to the window. She threw open the curtains and seated just outside the window was a box with a card attached.

Alana flung open the window as she reached for the present, looking at it with curiosity as she shut the window once again, before falling onto her bed.

The card had “Alana” written on the front in nice writing that could be none other than Beverly’s. Smiling, she ripped open the paper to find a chocolate egg inside, and it clicked.

Easter Sunday.

Opening the envelope, Alana chuckled at the little bunny on the front before reading the inside of the card.

 _Hello my fluffy little bunny,_  
Happy Easter!  
Hope you like the chocolate!  
Bev xxx

A wide grin spread upon Alana’s face as she read the card, before looking at the chocolate that was on her bed.

She didn’t really celebrate Easter much, but didn’t mind receiving chocolate.

However, as she picked up the egg and started opening the box, she realised that she hadn’t got anything for Beverly.

But that would change.

**oOo**

Beverly hadn’t heard anything from Alana for about an hour after she left the gift; nevertheless she had been sitting downstairs for that time with her family, helping Oliver and Jasmine hunt for eggs.

Making her way upstairs to get her dressing down, Beverly grumbled as she reached her room, grabbing her phone which hadn’t got any new messages.

However, as she looked at the window, she noticed a small gift on the roof, her face lighting up.

Walking over, she pulled open the window to grab the item, nervously chewing her lip.

Unwrapping the half of a chocolate egg, she read the little note that was left inside.

 _Sorry I didn’t have a new egg,_  
but as they say,   
chocolate is better shared! xxx

Beverly gave a wide grin, taking a bite of the chocolate egg before reaching for her phone, typing a message to Alana.

 _Thank you xxx  
_ 11:12AM

The phone buzzed in her hand as a new message came through, making her chuckle.

 **No problem, anything from your fluffy little bunny xxx  
** 11:13AM


End file.
